MeyRin:The secrets unfold
by SanityforInsanity
Summary: Mey-Rin just wants to live a normal life,but her old life needs her back.Badly,and she'll need all the help she can get to face her hellish past. Warning:OCCness
1. It all began with a letter

**~~.disclaimer-I once owned Kuroshitsuji but Yana Toboso stole it from me with Chuck Norris,so I don't own it anymore. Warning:characters may have OCCness,I only own the right to my OC's and the idea for this.~~**

~Chapter One-~

_Pain_.It was everywhere,like death it was were laced with it and it was suffocating Mey-Rin,no matter where she went it was she embraced amber eyes that hardened she gave a glance to her surroundings and a dark chilling laugh clawed its way free from her lips,it was almost.._**inhuman**_."_Mercy_" was the word that was repeated over and over again like a chant,as if it would somehow relax the beast it didn't,not even as the body of a man writhed beneath her combat boots which glistened with blood in the dark and dismal sky-like it had a mind of its own and could sense the horrors below."Mercy?." she said softly as she pondered sarcastically the thought of it,and stomped the heel of her boot on the face of the man in answer;and blood spouted from his nose,it had become broken and beyond repair."I don't know the meaning." she growled and without further ado pointed a weathered pistol to the man's skull and a sadistic grin was the last thing the man saw before pain and darkness greeted him to death.

"My sweet Mey-Rin." a voice echoed through the place of nightmare,fear coated her tongue as bile rose in the back of her was sickly sweet and it was the last thing that Mey-Rin heard before pain greeted her also,and black dots danced in her vision.

Mey-Rin gasped as she jolted over she gulped for air as tremor after tremor passed through her body as she tried to grasp a hold of her body felt cold as ice while sweat poured down it and with shaking hands she desperately rubbed her arms;trying to get rid of the goosebumps that resided there."I-it was just a d-dream" she said softly to herself as her voice cracked with fear as if her words would drag her back into her hellish she regained her composure she looked at the window and noted it was close to dawn and decided that since she couldn't go back to sleep she might as well do some chores to relax her a little.

(Mey-Rin P.O.V)

I sighed after I donned my maids dress and buttoned up the collar but spared only two buttons to not constrict my I walked down the halls of the Phantomhive Manor I found myself in the kitchen and was surprised to see Bard hunched over a counter taking a long drag from a cigarette."Bard?" I called out curiously,he shifted his gaze to mine and rose an eyebrow in my direction.

"Oi Mey-Rin!,what are you doin' up so early?" he drawled out as he opened a window and flicked out his cigarette and replaced it with a new one."I could say the same to you,yes I could" I said as I rolled my eyes,he grinned and shrugged "I was thirsty,and you?".I smirked knowing he probably downed a few of the Phantomhive whisky that was in the cellar "problems sleeping." I replied grin grew even more then I thought possible,I rose an eyebrow at his expression.

"Sorry that my boyish good looks kept ya' up all night darlin'." I snorted "in your dreams"

"each and every night" he said with a developed as we stared intently at each other but it was scattered as we both broke down into a fit of rolled down my cheeks as I clutched at my ribs trying to hold back the uncontrollable laughter but failing looked like Bard was having the same problem as his fist slammed down on the counter repeatedly as if would help him from the we both calmed down I patted Bard on the back appreciatively,

"Thanks Bard,I needed that." "No problem,little missy" Bard he said with a smile and with that I left with the feeling that things were going to be good,but I was dead wrong.

After my time with Bard I headed out to the supply closet to grab the wax."I better not make the same mistake again." I remembered sourly and made sure to grab it instead of the shoe polish, "I wonder where Mister Sebastian is?."It was odd for me not to see him up so early,but I gave a shrug and started out my chores.

I had just finished polishing all the wood furniture without a hitch when I felt feeling of being hand itched for my pistol underneath my dress,after my time in my earlier occupation I've learned to always strike fast and steady but then I remembered..

_I'm not a mercenary anymore_ I chastised but the dread of being open and watched was heavy,so I instead settled with spinning around.I locked eyes..er-glasses with crimson ones;and immediately my breath hitched and I gave a jolt-pressing my hand above my heart or least I pretended but being uncomfortable was very real for his face was mere inches from mine."M-Mist-ter Se-ebastian heaven forbid!,you almost gave me a heart-attack. Yes you did." I croaked out,this seemed to entertain him because he smirked down at me and then straightened himself up to stand over me.I suddenly felt the urge to shoot a bullet straight through his head but dismissed it and instead forced a blush to amuse him-I'm sure further."Well I just wanted to say,good work_ so far_ Mey-Rin and keep it up." he spun around and headed to the kitchen where an explosion roared across the manor.I narrowed my eyes_ so far?Eh_ and just after that I just wanted to finish all my chores perfectly without any problems just to prove him wrong and I did just that.

Approximately three hours later after my announcement for my goal,I had finally finished all of them and to say I was a little bit proud of doing so was an understatement. I headed out to the garden to check on Finnian because I feared honestly for the plants but was nicely surprised to find out he didn't kill any of them so far.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Mey-Rin scouted the garden for Finnian but to no reward,but she suddenly heard soft and childish singing being sung behind the trees;and so she walked forward to peer over a large oak to see sat cross legged on the ground with both hands placed on either ankle and leaned back against another large oak tree as he sang,her heart felt as it was being tugged for it reminded her of her native and of her family,she missed them and wondered how they were doing and it left tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall,her Teacher taught her that to never cry and she would honor him by not doing she walked up to Finnian with a small smile on her face.

Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells, and cockle shells,  
And pretty maids all in a row.

He sung out,but after he realized her presence he stopped and a smile lit up his face."Mey-Rin!,do you like my singing?." "yes very much" she assured which made him radiate happiness off his small made her smile and she admired how he can lit up people's days, "what are you doing on the ground though Finni?" she giggled "I'm singing to the plants,want to sing with me?" that took Mey-Rin off guard and she paused,Finnian must have seen this because he pouted "please!,I don't know much songs I'm afraid." he spoke honestly. Mey-Rin sighed.

(Mey-Ren P.O.V)

"Okay then,but let me think of any songs." I replied,Finnian eagerly nodded and I lightly chuckled;and so I began thinking over any songs that I might remember from my childhood or might have I remembered a song I was sung to as a child by my mother when I was just a wee lass and by my family when I just started out my training as a child,they used to sing me to sleep with this after a long hard day.

Can you no hush your weepin'  
A' the wee lambs are sleepin'.  
Birdies and bairnies are nestlin' the gither,  
Dream Angus is hirplin' ower the heather.  
Dreams for sale, fine dreams for sale,  
Angus has got fine dreams for sale  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear.

(Third Person P.O.V)

As lunch time neared all was silent in the garden of the Phantomhive Manor except for a sweet and tender voice that sung softly in the was spellbound by the sweet words that spilled from his friends mouth,and automatically his eyelids felt heavy as sleep whispered sweet nothings in his ear and promised of the escape to dreamland;but suddenly another explosion ran out from inside the manor which startled both Mey-Rin and a once sleepy Finnian.

They both glanced at one another "Bard" they said together and ran off towards the kitchen to find the Phantomhive cook before he decided to perform another one of his magnificent arts of explosion with his food he prepared.

Sebastian though,beat them to it and was now chastising the cook with an afro burnt from the explosion who was hanging his head in paid no mind and continuing lecturing him on the use of grenades in cooking."Bard,I've told you time and time must be patient and unless you do so,then I am stuck cleaning up after your** failures**."

"Sorry Mis'tah Sebastian-sir." Bard rubbed his neck sheepishly,Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "do try to be more careful,Bard."; Sebastian turned around to focus his attention on the bystanders of this scene.

(Sebastian P.O.V)

After I finished lecturing Bardory for his failures at being a chef I sensed the presence of the other members of the idiotic trio-Finnian and Mey-Rin.I composed myself before my urge to rip off Bardory's head consumed me,and focused on Finnian and Mey-Rin.

I rose an eyebrow and eyed their appearance,both looked somewhat nervous and that maybe due to the fact that they just ran to see what caused the commotion_,nervous? hmm...that is probably due to their fear of me_.I could feel the corners of my mouth beginning to turn but I willed it back because if I did it would be **demonic**.To be honest though,I wonder what their reaction would be if they saw my true form._Would they still admire and have devotion towards me if I did?_ I thought with an inward smirk,but quickly dismissed it that would have to wait.

"Finnian! Mey-Rin!,fix your attire!.You are servants of the Phantomhive Household,not like some common help." I chastised,my eyes narrowed in irritation.

(Mey-Rin P.O.V)

"And really!,try to make yourself if we had guests!,then the honor of the Phantomhive's would be tarnished all because of the both of you deci-" Sebastian ranted on but thankfully the bell sounded from the study-Ciel no doubt had perfect timing.I sigh of relief almost flew out of my mouth but I held it in,until Sebastian left that is;Sebastian sighed and with a warning glare he left towards the study.

I turned to Bard,he grinned and gave me the thumbs-up.I shook my head,"what was that all about?" I asked "dunno' " he replied "but somethin' got is' knickers in a knot" I giggled "no,more like he has a stick stuffed up his ar-" I was cut off by a wail."Don't say such things bout' Mister Sebastian!,he's been nothin' but good to us!." Finnian cried out,tears built up in his eyes and threatened to fall over.I sighed,"we're just playing we are Finnian." "Its still mean" he protested as he furiously wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

Both Bard and myself sighed,"It's okay Finni" Bard rose from leaning against the counter and strolled over to Finnian and gave him a pat on the back.I smiled sweetly to him which caused a smile of his own to lit up his once upset sniffled "I just don't like people being mean to others." he said softly "we know,but we don't mean any harm;always remember that Finni." I said as I embraced him in a comforting arms automatically hugged me back,and I smiled more.

"Mey-Rin" I pulled away to look at Sebastian who was in the door frame looking at me with a smirk "Young master Ciel wants to see you in his study.".I nodded and released Finnian,I walked side by side with Sebastian;his expression was guarded and stared straight forward as we made our way but I could tell he was curious about something.

We reached the door and Sebastian knocked on the door and a "Come in." replied to which he opened the door quickly and walked inside-I followed Ciel was leaning over his desk with a hot cup of tea by his side as he kept his gaze on a paper.

(Third P.O.V)

"Master Ciel,I have brought -Rin as you have requested." Sebastian said as he quickly bowed with a hand over his gave a nod in acknowledgment but continued reading the piece of the servants waited Sebastian made his way to his proper postion-sitting behind Ciel's suddenly dropped his paper and cleared his throat "Mey-Rin I've called you here because you have received a letter in the mail." a look of surprise passed over Mey-Rin's face.

(Mey-Rin P.O.V)

_A letter?!_ I thought confused _who would send me a letter_,The first thought came to mind was my family or rather the team of assassins that trained me since I could other possibilities came up and none of them were good _The Black Brotherhood?_ I thought but dismissed it _if they knew I was here then they would have sent someone here to try to kill me_ I inwardly sneered_ they could try_ but I paused.I realized that Master Ciel was waiting for my answer as well as Sebastian "Young Master,is it alright if I read this letter in private?" I asked knowing he probably wanted to see my reaction to the letter. "If you must but it has to be on your own time." I nodded "thank you Young Master." Ciel waved his hand and immediately Sebastian stepped in front of me and handed me the paper on the envelope looked heavy and the writing on it said one thing **_Mey-Rin_**,I could tell one sent this letter was very wealthy but as I stared at the writing I got a dull ache in the back of my writing was familiar but I couldn't remember from what,but I knew the letter was bad news.


	2. Good or bad news!

**Authors Note:I apologize,on my first chapter there was some difficulty posting the chapter and as a result some words in the sentences I'm afraid it didn't make any sense;I then had problems editing it but don't worry I try to fix everything.**

~Chapter Two-~

(Mey-Rin .)

_Hmm... This letter_._It can be good or bad news_ I thought as my thumb stroked my chin in deep thought.I groaned silently _but which one!_ .This accursed letter lay on my table in my bedroom taunting me;but then I noticed it.

On the lip of the envelope was a wax not an ordinary wax seal;this one was black and with a peculiar symbol on it would be peculiar though to any outsiders.

A was the symbol on the seal;a lock but this one was heart shaped-with two holes above the keyhole that made it look like eyes and another set of smaller holes but this time they were on either side of the looked like little blush marks on the locks face.

**Glendon** I whispered and I felt by heart skip a a sigh I grabbed my letter-opener from my nearby dresser's drawer,a smile crept its way on my face as I admired the base was a bone and a thin and small silver blade stood out of it._If anyone saw me carry this around they would think of me as a savage_ I thought and gave a dark giggle but it was a gift from _him_;as much as I hated it and would rather die then admit so.I _missed_ fact I missed everyone,but I needed this..._vacation_.I inwardly growled,how I had begun to hate that word.

**_You used to think highly of it once_** a little voice in the back of my head reminded me "Yes,but I had a lot of things on my plate then." I hissed to myself _**you still do**_ the annoying voice giggled back.I groaned,I set the letter-opener on the table next to the letter as I dug the palm of both of hands into my eyes as I tried to get rid of my irritation and tiredness._**Its still there,you just let it gather dust**_ the voice sang "shut up." I growled softly _**sooner or later you'll have to do it**_ The voice cooed _**and it'll bring him along,and you'll have to face him**_the voice whispered mockingly out before I roared out mentally.

I sighed as I reopened my eyes after my dive over the deep letter stood out even more,I looked staring at it for a mere minute it already began to give me a headache._Now or never_ I thought with a weak smile on my face,I picked the letter-opener back up and sliced the seal in half.I pulled a napkin from my dress pocket and wiped the blade across of it;careful to get every bit of wax off of it.

Milk white paper stood out in front of me,I held it up and with a free hand took off my goggle like glasses.I sat the glasses on the table and with a sigh began reading.

_Hello Moireach ,_  
_I've heard you've been calling yourself Mey-Rin now a days,I can't say I like the you already know,I prefer a good old scottish name;but who am I to ,the reason for this letter is a simple one.I can presume though that your confused that we haven't contacted you already if we knew where you are and all.I'll explain that later but there are more important things at 're having a bit of a wee problem,and we need main factor is you could be endanger,and I know you can take care of your own but its a I miss your sweet face mo ghaol,I can't send you the details through the mail so we'll have to meet in me in the tavern where Glendon threw that erse bandit out the know the one._

_Can't wait to see ya face,_  
_Emlin._

I blinked a couple of times then I chuckled softly,sweet old name suited him perfectly;I walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer.I gave one more glance before I set the letter carefully I shut the drawer I paused,_tavern_? I thought.I grinned,the memories came crashing Wolfhound Tavern.A name I thought I wouldn't remember or need in any case.  
I remember that night.

***Flash Back***

I giggled as I leaned against the wooden whiskey shot glasses surrounded my elbows and my companions as sat infront of me drunk out of his mind,he hiccuped as he raised his last whiskey shot glass to his a grin plastered on my face I watched in great interest,with a wink he downed the last of it and placed it down with the snorted "there ghaol,I finished all of it-twenty five glasses." I wagged my finger at him "sorry, but you have to meet **my** amount Emlin.".

"Oh really?" he answered mockingly "and how much did you finish? my blaeberry." "thirty-one." I said with a sputtered "no way ghaol did you finish thirty-one!." he then began counting my he realized I wasn't lieing he paled considerably.

A chuckle drew my attention away as I saw a figure step out of the shadows behind Emlin's chair."You shouldn't under estimate her Emlin." Glendon said with his trademark smirk in place,I felt my heart pick up pace when I first spied typical lush strawberry blonde hair hung a few inches past his hair was of course tousled but what really drew my attention was his grey eyes peered out from lush bangs and were filled with amusement and something else I couldn't be honest he stood out of place,besides obvious reasons.

He wore a suit while everyone else were just commoners,it(the suit)was black with an even darker black flannel on it and a starch white dress shirt peered from under a black he wore a pitch black tie that was tucked into his vest.I fixed my eyes back on Emlin,who was currently arguing with Glendon-who was saying he wasn't a prude.I smiled softly,Emlin was the complete opposite of of them were dangerous but Glendon was more so,you had to be in this kind of profession.

Emlin was more carefree,his hair was also messy but instead of blonde locks he sported thick red ones.I loved being near Emlin,he reminded me of my home in bright green eyes with a forest green surrounding the iris-he was the closest to family I wore a suit but it was lazily kept and not at all like Glendons.

That reminded me though,I wondered what type of mission Glendon was on now."Moireach" a voice interupted my thoughts "do you think Glendon is a prude?" I looked at Emlin,he stared at me expectingly with Glendon who was leaning forward against the back of Emlin's looked annoyed as he narrowed his eyes looking off at something else,not keeping eye contact whatsoever.

I smiled "well-" I stopped when I felt something.A warm hand found its way onto my bottom and gave a good squeeze.I froze and turned around,a drunk man leaned over me with his hand still on my ass.  
"Hello love,wanna' come back to my place?" he slurred,my eyes began to stench of alcohol was over powering and it made me sick to my stomach."I'll promise to show you a good time." he said with a wink and as to make a point squeezed again.

Fury waved over my body,as I was just about to grab my knife in my pant's pocket-the man was yanked away.I looked up to stare at Glendon,his knuckles were bone white as he had the man by the collar brought to his face held no expression but his eyes burned the fury of a milion suns."Excuse me,but thats not the proper way to treat a lady." he growled out,the drunk man paled as sweat gathered at his swallowed a lump in his throat and weakly called out "who cares what ya' think.".

Silence developed over the tavern and people stared at the scene with interest,I couldn't help but pity the man whom was in the clutches of chuckled darkly,and it made my skin crawl.I glanced at Emlin and saw him shiver in fear,as opposed to the man who was now trembling in fear.  
I bit the bottom of my lip in worry,Glendon leaned down to the man's face and whispered "I do." but it rang out like a shout for everyone happened so fast I barely caught it,the man was once in his hands but a second later he was soaring through the air.

The man landed with a crash through the window and into the was dead silent,"another day in The Wolfhound Tavern!" Emlin sang out.

Laughter erupted,cheers insued as well.I smiled and walked up to Glendon "thanks,I know I can always count on you." he smiled back.I felt my breath being swept away,it was a rare sight to see Glendon smile genuinely and it was breathtaking.

"Don't worry about it." he replied,My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I moved closer;I noticed Glendon's face turned a deep shade of pink as he blushed "Moireach..I-I!-" "Moireach! Glendon!" Emlin interupted.I felt my face heat up and avoided eye contact from Glendon;Emlin wrapped an arm around both Glendon's and I's shoulders,he gave a friendly squeeze to both.

"Who wants to start a drinking contest with me?,winner doesn't have to pay" he challenged suggestively with a sloppy grin in Glendon and I grinned "your on."

***End of Flash** Back*

(First Person P.O.V)

Mey-Rin smiled a little at the thought but it didn't reach her eyes,she looked . Then a thought popped into her head,Mey-Rin walked hurridly to Master Ciel's study.

"Master Ciel" Mey-Rin called out as she knocked on the door "come in" a muffled voice -Rin quickly walked inside and shut the door quietly behind Ciel Phantomhive sat lounged in his chair as he quietly sipped his tea,Earl Grey-his favourite.

He rose an eyebrow at his maid,Sebastian then strolled in towing a cart filled with the Young Masters dinner behind paid no mind to Mey-Rin as he began serving his master's -Rin cleared her throat gathering Ciel's attention as he was fixated on the chocolate cake that would be served for desert."Yes?" he asked,his attention brought finally to her.

"Master Ciel,I was wondering if I may have the rest of the evening off.I've done all of my chores so I wondered if I may go spend my time with a friend whom just came to England." Mey-Rin said as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her apron."Just came into England?" Ciel echoed with a look of slight interest on his face."Yes,he usually isn't in usually is in different countries;its a treat really to have him in the same country." Mey-Rin answered quickly nodding her head;Sebastian stiffened at the mention of another male but Mey-Rin ignored the young master and the demon butler looked at Mey-Rin interested in the fact of her vague and interesting stories.

"It'll only be for the rest of the evening" Mey-Rin reasurred,Ciel nodded "alright then,you may spend your evening as is." Mey-Rin smiled brightly at him "thank you Master Ciel!." "yes yes!,off you go!." Ciel waved -Rin bowed and quickly exited with a grin on her face.

"The Wolfhound Tavern here I come!".

**Translations:**

**mo ghaol-my love**

**ghaol-love**

**Emlin-Flatter **


End file.
